objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
COIC 5
About This isn't suppose to exist, but because of some user's pleading for it, plus I'm also dying of boredom. Anyways it's about ice creams battling to be the most tastiest ice cream in the world. 5th most popular page with 140 views! Rules and Regulations COIC 5/Rules Contestants * Butterscotch * Mint * Caramel * Blueberry * Blood * Barf * Cookie Dough * Vanilla * Chocolate * Strawberry * Banana * Raspberry * Multicolored * Milk Chocolate * Pumpkin * Coffee * Banana Split NOT YET TAKEN * Egg Nog * Peach * Coconut Episode 1, Day 1 Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Hello and welcome to Camp of Ice Cream's FIFTH SEASON! Now, as you can see… we have 16 contestants. Wait 16!? Interns come here. Peach : What is it boss? Is it another, boring job! Coconut : I don't think any of those jobs are boring, I find them rather applicable and very conjunctive. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : You guys are joining the forth season of COIC. Make sure you don't mess it up like last season. Egg Nog : YAY! I'm your biggest fan! So, so, so… what'd I miss? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Nothing, it's just getting started! Peach : Oh great, another bunch of wieners gonna come here and take the money from a billionaire by winning a stupid competiton Egg Nog : I LOVE COIC! I HOPE IT CONTINUES! Peach : Such a prudential, typical and ignoramus person you are, no wonder you're called Egg Nog. You're an egg and you keep on noggin' on everything! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : If you two just shut up, I could tell you who's gonna be the first introduced this season! Butterscotch : Yo, it's me Butterscotch! Coming through! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : *sigh* anyways you're competing in a show called Camp of Ice Cream so could you stand there with the other three imbeciles? Butterscotch : Oh my mummified face, those people are externally uncool. Egg Nog : I thought people like me. Coconut : Butterscotch, I suggest you stop. Being cool isn't everything, at least I have an IQ higher than you am I right? Butterscotch : Psssh whatever, it's not like I care. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Anyways, time for Mint to be introduced. I guess, he returned from S4 to battle again for another million to another billion. Mint : Is Pumpkin a competitor? I really, missed him. After his friendship with me in S4, I felt like he's the one I think deserves to win. I-I-I just came here for him… Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Stop being a dumb winner and get going! Anyways next is Caramel. Mint : Basically, I remember Caramel… somewhere familiar. Caramel : You do? Well, I don't seem to remember you. Or at least, if I compete in a season… I don't think I remember you. Mint : Could it be… Caramel : Probably it's just your hallucinations and maybe some aspects of your life got you messed up. Maybe you should… do something? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Shut up! Anyways, next is Blueberry. Blueberry : H-h-hi, my name's Blueberry and… I'm a new competitor of COIC. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Anything else to say? Blueberry : No. Everything-Ice Cream : So I guess next is— Blood : ME! Haha, I got y'all! Now time to show that I'm the toughest and most strongest competitor of COIC to ever exist! Caramel : Oh no! Please, don't hurt us! We didn't do anything wrong, well at least we had never interacted with you or… painfully threaten you or anything! Blood : WHATEVER! Now, out of my way bozos! I'm gonna— Barf : Hi. Blood : Ewww… you're disgusting! Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!!!!! Barf : What's his problem? Caramel : I think he find you rather irritating, disturbing and… yucky? No offense, but I don't think you're stupid or anything… hehe Barf : Oh, okay? Everything-Ice Cream : Are you gonna wait for me to introduce you or what? Anyways, next is… well this is gonna be five people. It's gonna be Cookie Dough, Strawberry, Chocolate, Strawberry and— Cookie Dough : EFIC, we're the only people. Everything-Ice Cream : Oh-umm… okay? Cookie Dough : Also, did you know COIC existed since the 19th centuries! See, I am smart and I love to recall facts. Everything-Ice Cream : It-it-it never existed since then. It was just released since 2015 and ended it's season so quickly it pretty much doesn't matter. Cookie Dough : So you're implying that winners usually gets revealed quicker and the chances of winning increases depending on the rate of votes? Everything-ice Cream : GIVE OTHER PEOPLE CHANCES TO INTRODUCE THEMSELVES! Strawberry : Hello everybody, I love to have fun and my favorite holiday is Valentine's Day because all the buildings is decorated with the color pink and hearts and flowers! Mint : R-right? So, you must be Strawberry. Because usually strawberries were meant to be in Valentine's Day and a top hit. Strawberry : Yes indeed, you're right! Chocolate : Hey guys, I'm Chocolate and… it's nice to see you all and… I sure wanna… make new friends I guess? After coming here. Vanilla : I'm sure you will make new friends! Strawberry : Everything-Ice Cream, where do we stay? Tell me it's not where the Killing Fields were. Those places were scary. Everything-Ice Cream : Of course not just stand over there with the others. Banana : Hi, I'm Banana and I'm kind of clumsy so please forgive me if I mess anything up especially in challenges and stuff. Strawberry : We'll definitely forgive you! Banana : Uhh… thanks? Anyways, so I'm guessing that we are gonna stand over there with the other people am I right? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yes, yes it's true. Banana : Okay. Raspberry : I'm kind of… shy… sorry I must, go with the others now. Don't wanna get much screen-time it's just weird and… makes me nervous. Mulitcolored : If so, I suppose it's my turn. So, I'm Multicolored Ice Cream and I have a very high IQ at above 145 if you say so myself. Barf : My IQ is negative 10 or what you call -10 Multicolored : What that's the same! You're just writing it with a minus before the number 10 but it still sounds the same! You're completely idiotic! Barf : Whatever. Multicolored : DIE! Raspberry : Umm… c-c-calm down please… /Barf dies, due to being cursed by Multicolored Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : If you let me tell you who's next you'll shut up will you!? Good. Now the next people are Milk Chocolate, Coffee and… Mint : PUMPKIN PLS! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : I wish you are wrong, but you're correct it's Pumpkin. So umm… introduce yourselves while I get to the next challenge. Mint : YES! Coffee : I'm Coffee, I like to eat stuff and be lazy yeah. That's all I wanna say, just get on with the challenge already, it's so boring. Milk Chocolate : Hi everybody, I'm Milk Chocolate and I love to have fun, a lot of people say I'm enthusiastic and also very happy! Pumpkin : You know who I am. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Finally! So, the first challenge is thinking of a challenge! Now, let's start revealing what you've all thought of. Raspberry : I-I-uhh… a running race? Mulitcolored : A test. Banana : An obstacle course. Mint : A rough race! Butterscotch : An origami making challenge. Caramel : Making statues of characters who aren't competing this season. /Caramel dies, imaginary statues lol Vaniila : A quiz. Chocolate : A guessing challenge. Strawberry : A strategy challenge. Cooking Dough : Uhh… thinking of a challenge… thinking of a challenge. I think a smartness challenge! Where you can be as dumb as possible. Milk Chocolate : The challenge is to escape a maze, but it's not similar to Mint's maze. It's a… Coffee : My challenge is to cure all diseases. Pumpkin : So there are 60 boxes. 10 of them contains a hammer that will eliminate other contestants. Each contestant cha choose 3 boxes— Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Okay so shut up you whimsical. Time to choose who's best. Pumpkin and Chocolate Milk both win at the score of A+. Phuocphuc46 : I own them both… so… isn't that supposed to be a problem? Butterscotch : INTRUDER! *smash* Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : That wouldn't be a problem if you say so yourself. Anyways, you two get to choose teams. Milk Chocolate : Okay! Pumpkin : But what happens to the other person with the most people who didn't do the challenge. Will their team be up for elimination? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Yes. Yes they will. Teams will be revealed next episode! Hopefully you all take a good night sleep after an eventful day. Chocolate : Uhh… yeah… Secret Ending Blood : I WAS TOO BUSY BUILDING MY SUPER EVIL CREATION TO DO A LOUSY CHALLENGE! Barf : Why are you whining at my face, then? Blood : BECAUSE I WANT TO YOU DIMWIT! Barf : Well, that isn't very nice. I think you should have a taste of your own medicine. Eat freeze juice Supervillain! Blood : AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH *freezes* Raspberry : Umm… what happened? Barf : Coincidence. Episode 2, Day 2 Mint : I can't even sleep Blueberry : Really why? Mint : We are sleeping in the ground! And there are no cabins or anything Blood : Stop complaining you dimwit! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Time for choosing Pumpkin and MC! Pumpkin : I choose Coffee, Butterscotch, Blood, Cookie Dough, Banana, Mulitcolored, Banana Split, Vanilla Milk Chocolate : I choose the rest I guess? CONFESSIONAL Banana : A maze! I KNEW I was forgetting something to put in the course! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Well, that's sorta true. Anyways the challenge is… Escaping the maze I guess? So yeah. Instructions is in Phuocphuc46's comment. Egg Nog : YOU BROKE THE FORTH WALL! ARGH! *boom* Cookie Dough : Escaping a maze!? How can we escape! 97% of objects get stuck in mazes within 4 seconds! This will be impossible. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Shut up. Anyways, the first person to get out of the maze without dying wins! So umm… yeah. Cookie Dough : Obviously if I go right all the time, I'll escape the maze! I mean going right is right, right? So'll go right. Raspberry : I'm just gonna go right, if anyone wants to come with me they can… because I'm not good at directions. Everyone (except Raspberry and Cookie Dough) : SHUT UP! Banana : I'm going left and what about you Pumpkin? Are you going left? Or… right or… well it's obvious you're not going right but… uhh… Pumpkin : I'm following Milk Chocolate. She seems to be going in the correct direction. Banana : Oh-okay… Mulitcolored : Backwards… wait that just means I'm going to the start. Hmm… then, I'll go left then forward, forward, right. Mint : I'm gonna go left too! Wait for me! Milk Chocolate : Did someone say they are going left? Maybe, I would like to come too! Because, umm… going backwards is starting again. Pumpkin : Should've trusted Milk Chocolate. She's stupid. Coffee : Strawberry wanna go forward together? Because, it's probably the only direction we'll EVER use because forward means going for the finish line. Strawberry : Are you sure? Coffee : YEEEESSSSS!!! Chocolate : Banana, didn't you say you were looking for someone to go left with you? Banana : Yeah? Chocolate : Well, I'm going to come with you because I am left-handed not right-handed. So yeah, wanna team up? Banana : Sure! Vanilla : Chocolate can I come left too!, I'd love going on mazes with my bestie. I also sorta bad feelings for you— Chocolate : Wait what? Vanilla : NOTHING! Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : For some odd reason, Banana Split, Barf, Blood, Blueberry, Caramel, and Butterscotch didn't do the challenge. Pumpkin : What's that supposed to mean? Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Nvm. They could still compete in Round 2. Now here's the people who got lost in the maze : # Cookie Dough - stuck in the maze has no where else to go # Mulitcolored - got zapped by a laser # Banana - stuck in the maze has no where else to go # Chocolate - stuck in the maze has no where else to go # Banana Split, Barf, Blood, Blueberry, Caramel, Butterscotch - did not do the challenge and dies Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : The rest of you get going as fast as you can! You're lucky to survive this maze to Round 2. Get ready, Final 10! Vanilla : Oh no. Butterscotch : Left… it's the only… possible direction to choose from otherwise I'll get stuck like the other people did. Caramel : I'm not gonna ask. Vanilla : Wait, how did you come back to life? Don't tell me someone brought you back to life coincidentally! Mint : Ugh! This is taking forever, gotta go guys. Everything-Flavored Ice Cream : Attention please! If you EVER see Magenta in this maze, make sure to call my name and I'll come get you. Deaths Episode 1 # Phuocphuc46 - smashed by a hammer # Caramel - got smashed by an imaginary statue # Blood - dies after being frozen Episode 2 # Egg Nog - dies when jumping into a hole # Multicolored - got zapped by a laser # Banana Split, Barf, Blood, Blueberry, Caramel, Butterscotch - dies after not doing the challenge # Cookie Dough, Banana, Chocolate - stuck in a maze no where else to go (debatable) Staff Everything-Flavored Ice Cream. The host of COIC, he's been first introduced in Season 4. It's unknown who hosted Seasons 1, 2 and 3. He is violent and sadistic at times, but is soft to contestants who obeys his orders. Egg Nog. An intern and former contestant in Season 4, she decided to join Season 5 and is shown to be EFIC's biggest fan and COIC's biggest fan. Peach. An intern and former contestant in Season 4. She's well known by her manipulative, strategic personality. Coconut. Emotionless and… pretty much does nothing. He's an intern and is joining Season 5 along with Egg Nog and Peach. Magenta. Disguised as a caretaker, she is most well known for causing an accident at COIC : Little Ones. She is currently building a mixer that turns ice cream into milkshake. Trivia * All of the interns used to be contestants (unconfirmed, unless Magenta's elimination counted) * Everything-Flavored Ice Cream is brutal and doesn't care for his contestants at all making him one of the most hated characters in the series * Caramel and Blood died in their debut, both also died in both of their appearances * Banana is the first to make a confessional * Egg Nog's death, is ripped off by Inanimate Insanity's Animator Audition Elimination Table Yet to be made…